Sim
Name: Sim "We can do it!" Actor - Simon, R Type - Hero Symbol Clothes - none Powers - Telekinesis, Knowledge/Intelligence Main Weapons - Rifle Role - Portal Guider Description - Sim is the smallest Hero out of the 4 heroes. Sims character was developed on set like Pibbs for the Character seemed small enough so we thought of "small" and the name "Simon" and just decided to make it Sim for some reason. The character Sim is more of an apprentice to the X-traveler, as he and The X-traveler both have the power of "the Final Light" and both use it for there own use. Sim is the very intelligent one as he posseses more knowledge of Time School threw X-traveler. Sim starts out as a normal hero trying to collect info in the beginning from start to finish. Time School 1 -''' Sim Enters Time School with the 4 heroes not knowing anything of whats going on as he Sim Tries to pin-point whats going on, he points to a strange portal as Tim seemed to be missing so they all decide to go threw the portal including Sim to find out where it leads. Sim Ends up in the Zombie Realm where he is accused of being some sort of "witch"? So Jones the archer takes Sim but Sim tries to flea so Master Warlock and Jones Decide to give him a second chance and tell him about zombies and witches. Later Jones leaves and Master Warlock talks to Sim, but then Jones comes back injured and then suddenly dies? But then Jones Becomes a zombie and walks towards Sim. Master Warlock stuns the Zombie knocking him out and Sim kicks him when hes on the ground. but then The Zombie comes back alive and Sim makes a run for it escaping alive and leaving Master Warlock to get killed... '''Time School 2 - Sim is the first hero to begin his walk as he comes to the graveyard of lost souls where fallen heroes souls usually decay and stay. Sim comes in a robe and walking stick and wakes Jack and Pibbs from there death sleep. Sim then takes Pibbs and Jack to the Bio-Labs where they meet and discuss whats going on, Sim explains that they are heroes and they must stop Jimmy Clown. Sim then Reveals That Tim is alive and sends the 3 heroes on there way as Sim takes off his robe and runs after then. Sim ends up in the X-Realm where nothing seems to be going on and his whole body is inverted colour? he then sees things flying around almoost hitting him so he makes a run for it and escapes The realm. Sim meets up with Jack in the end in the forest realm where Jack is confused and angry for Pibbs is missing? Jack walks back to the portals angry and Sim waits to watch him walk away. '' 'Time School 3 -' Sim comes with The X-traveler, the X-Traveler brings Tim back to life. Sim follows the rest of the heroes as X-Traveler decides to take them back to the Bio-Labs where he can explain whats going on. X-Traveler tells the 3 heroes including Sim what has to be done, and they all agree. Sim gets suited up with a Rifle to provide cover fire for the heroes when they move into battle. The 4 heroes then go threw the portal leading to the CHAOS Realm where the 3 heroes charge at the Clowns and Sim stays back firing his rifle at the clowns. Sim is soon killed as Jason clown moves to close and destroys Sims Rifle and then stabs Sim... 'Time School 4 -' Sim awakes from a long sleep with the other 3 heroes to find himself understanding what just happend. he tells them that X-Traveler used the Final Light (But did he fully use it?). Sim and the 3 heroes are then interupted as a new clown CHAOS Clown comes and sends the heroes threw the portals. Sim wakes up again but this time in the Nightmare Realm. Sim sees Pibbs captured by Dumbman and Sim tries to run after him but Dumbman locks the front door. sim then sees a man across the street so he yells to him for help, The man does not answer... intill sudenlly the strange man starts firing a gun at sim, Sim makes a run for it to the back of the house and finds it unlocked and makes a run for the basement. Sim Slowly walks threw the basement till sudenlly the lights go off, but Sim countinues to venture threw. Sim then sees The Dark being! Sim tries to fight him but the dark being is to strong, Sim makes a run around the corner and spots a gun as Sim desperately tries to shoot the Dark being Sim is attacked by the Dark being till finally Sim pulls the trigger and shoots him. The Dark Being falls to the ground but then dissapears. Sim runs up the stairs intill Dumbman is found at the top, so Sim makes a run back downstairs, Dumbman Chases Sim for a bit and then Sim gets hit by a door where Pibbs comes out and Scares Dumbman away by shooting at him. Pibbs gives Sim back his gun and they make there run. Pibbs tells Sim that he found some keys but wants Sim to go find his gun cause he randonly dropped it while running? Sim finds his gun but is then attacked by Dumbman. Sim hides from dumbman and then makes a run out the door leaving Dumbman behind. Sim and Pibbs end up back in the odl CHAOS Realm with the other 2 heroes. Sim and the 3 other heroes decide to go to the Clown Asylum. The 4 heroes then split up when they get there and run in opposite directions to find the clown powers. Sim finds the Bibby Clown power and makes a run for it with the other 3 heroes out of the Clown asylum. Sim and the 3 Clown Heroes then end up in the Crimson CHAOS Realm where they fight off with The Dark Clowns. The heroes win but are then attacked by CHAOS Clown leaving only Sim to fight off with CHAOS Clown. an epic final battle between the 2 begins as the two clash swords and countinue fighting intill suddenlly Sim loses grasp of his weapon and is stabbed by CHAOS Clown. CHAOS Clown then begins to walk away and Sim looks defeated, but then sudenlly Sim reveals that he is holding the Final light with him and since CHAOS Clown touched him Sim had been then been touched by both lights given the power to end Time School and CHAOS Clown. So Sim burst the power out of himself consuming everything in its path...